Tell Me about Your Partner
by Tiger-Serenity
Summary: Two new chapters! Also, a challenge has issued in my profile to anyone that is a creative writer. I wonder what would happen if you brought those three men together? Write to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I never have and I never will. I am just a fan writer having fun. I also don't own the song from The Bangles or _Harry Potter_! So don't sue me. All you would get is a few bucks. 

My other two stories, _Yin and Yang_ and _The Hunters_ are on hiatus for the moment while my friend reads what I have hand written. She is helping me with the story line. I have then endings written but I am stuck on how to get there. I am also still having problems with certain…uh hem…"romance" scenes. I am hoping that some(one) will step forward to do them for me! I would give them all the credit for them!

Enjoy! ^_^

This chapter **rated PG**

Tell Me about Your Partner

Chapter 1

Tiger_Serenity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal P.O.V. 

The final bell of the day split the eardrums of the students in the classroom, signaling the arrival of the weekend. Several cheered as they sprang from their chairs. Jounouchi Katsuya jerked in his as he came back from his wayward thoughts. _No! I'm not finished yet!_

"For those of you that still have your tests, please turn them in as you leave. Have a great weekend." Mr. Batto erased the board as they began to shove books into their bags. He enjoyed watching his students make plans. He had been invited to many of their parties, much to the horror of his fellow colleagues. He was considered the coolest teacher in the school. "I hope those of you that duel are practicing for the upcoming tournament. Will any of you be able to knock Yugi from his throne this year?"

The afore mentioned student blushed bright pink as he walked out the door. Batto just laughed. Many of the students grumbled good naturally about the Duel Monster's protégé that attended their school. 

As the students continued filtering out the door, acting as all young people do, he noticed that Jounouchi had yet to move from his seat. He saw blue eyes that settled on Jou briefly, change to an odd emotion for the normally cold exterior, before exiting the room. "Jounouchi, why are you still here?" 

"I didn't finish my test, sir." Jou sighed.

"Why not?" Batto just shook his head sadly.

"I thought I had more time. Guess not, huh?" Jou gave a small sad smile.

Batto sat down backwards in the chair in front of Jou. The seat originally held one Ryou Bakura. "You had another argument with him didn't you? You were so distracted that you couldn't concentrate."

Jou stuttered in shock. "How…" Jou stared into the face of his teacher.

"Do you think I am blind, Jou? I can see the looks you give him from across the room. I see your face after your daily argument outside my room. I heard the one from today. They're getting bad aren't they? Almost to physical blows?" He laid his hand on Jou's shoulder.

"Yea." Jou sighed before slumping forward in his seat. His eyes were slightly glazed.

"Why do you fight with him so much? What could possibly have this much confliction between you two…besides Duel Monsters?"

"I don't know…He calls me names for canines. He treats me like shit. I just…I hate him." Jou whispered quietly.

"No you don't" Batto gave a low knowing chuckle.

"Yes I do." Jou hissed back at him.

"You are only trying to fool yourself, Jou. But, you are not fooling me. I think you fight with him because you think it is the only way to get close to him. Maybe you should tell him."

"Are you crazy?!" Jou looked like he was almost ready to cry. "He would just laugh his fool head off, or kill me. Or he could do both." His head sank to lay on top of his test.

"You might be surprised." Jou missed the small smirk that crossed his teacher's face.

He watched Jou think for a second. His eyes snapped up to stare into his. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just that you should say something. This is your last year after all. Now, I will give you five minutes more on that test. Get to work."

"Yes, sir." Jou leaned back over his test and started writing with a flourish.

Batto stood back up and walked to the front of the room. The stack of English tests looked daunting on top of his desk. "Looks like I'm not going to have much of a weekend."

Jou snickered. "Nope."

  
"Remember this, Jou. If you ever need someone to talk to about anything, you can come to me. Okay?"

"Thank you."

Batto again thought about his two stubborn-headed students. _If they only knew…_ A slow slightly evil-like smile spread across his face as a plan began to form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jou?" Yugi set his hand on his best friend's shoulder. His eyes had taken on a far off sad look while walking down the street. "Are you okay?" 

"Huh? What? Oh yea, I'm fine, Yug." Jou shook his head to clear his mind of blue piercing eyes. "Just thinking about all of the things that I have to do this weekend."

"Oh. Are you going to have time to practice with us for the tournament next weekend?"

"Yea. I don't have that much to do. It's not like practicing is going to help me in the long run. You two are just going to win together again. Speaking of which, where is Yami?"

The puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed softly. A figure materialized around the corner. "Right here, Jou."

"AAugh!!" Jou jerked backwards, landing ungracefully onto his backside. He glared up at the figure trying valiantly to contain his laughter. "How many times have I asked you not to do that, Yami?"

"Yami, that was mean." Yugi attempted to admonish his soul mate, but he was also having trouble holding his mirth.

"Go ahead, you two." Jou found himself joining their laughter as he picked himself up off the ground. "You think I would be used to that by now. How long has it been? Three years?"

"Yea. Can you believe it, Jou. We're seniors." Yugi bounced on his heels. "Senioritis has begun!"

"One more month and I will be watching you both accept your diplomas." Yami smiled.

"It's so bizarre. Everything is changing. We will be going to college soon, Yug. Sometime I can't believe that I was even accepted."

"Yea, and we will be roommates! And don't put yourself down. Just because Kaiba calls you an idiot doesn't mean you are one. You are quite intelligent." Yugi laughed as he punched Jou lightly in the arm.

"Thanks, Yug." Jou smiled ruefully. Then, he paused after really thinking about Yugi's first comment. "Uh…I'm not so sure if I would be able to sleep through the night with you two…uh..well you know." Jou blushed.

"Or we could just get rooms with a connecting door between us. That way you could knock first before coming in to visit." Yugi blushed softly. "You wouldn't walk in on us…doing anything."

"That sounds like a better plan." Yami laughed.

"It's still hard to think that you two are lovers. Geesh, you look so much alike it's scary. 

Are you sure you're not masochistic, Yug?"

"Jou! Yes!" Yugi blushed as Yami grinned hungrily at his partner. Jou could tell Yami just said something very suggestive over their mind link from the deepening of the blush .

__

Seto… "Well, let's get moving so we can get all this homework done. I want as much time as possible to practice. I am going to try my damn best to beat Kaiba this year." Jou began jogging toward the game shop.

Yami and Yugi shared a small knowing smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weekend was drawing to a close. Yugi sat behind the counter of the Turtle game shop ringing up the total for a customer. He was again asked to sign his autograph on a piece of paper after handing back her change. His hand was beginning to hurt. His eyes still held spots from all the pictures that had been taken with fans over that last hour. 

/Yami are you sure you don't want to take over for a while?/

//Is it getting to be too much for you, love?//

/Yeah./

//I don't know… The last time I had this girl hanging all over my neck that wouldn't let go. She insisted that she wanted a kiss. Remember? I was so close to sending her to the Shadow Realm I almost displayed the eye to a room full of people.//

/Yea, I remember. I was so mad I almost let you./

//You were so jealous I could have felt it from half way around the world without the puzzle acting as a link between us.// Yami teased.

"It's Yugi Mutou!" A high pitched shriek erupted from the open door. 

"Oh no…not again" Yugi groaned softly. Yami laughed in his head. He was again swamped by girls fussing over him, pulling at his clothes, and playing at his tri-colored hair.

"Is it natural?"

"Do you dye it? 

"Where do you get it done?" The questions were sprung so rapidly on him, his head was starting to swim.

"It's natural." Yami's cool voice came out of Yugi's mouth. He slowly took over for Yugi. 

They looked so much alike now the change was barely noticeable. Yugi's hair had streaked to match Yami's two years ago while spending time with the Dark Magician. The only difference was the eye color and voice. Too subtle for people to really notice. "We do have to close the store soon, ladies." He pointed to the clock on the wall.

They all gave a high-pitched whine that made Yami flinch. He really hated this side of being famous. /Now you know how I was feeling a second ago./

//Oh be quiet.// Yugi laughed. He was playing with Kuriboh in his soul room.

"All right ladies you heard the young man. It's closing time." A laughing tone came from the front of the store.

"What? Mr. Batto, what are you doing here?" He scribbled Yugi's signature several times on pictures and handed them to the gushing girls. They ran out shrieking, leaving the shop gloriously empty for once that day.

Batto leaned forward and stared into Yami's eyes. "Hello, Yami. Just the person to whom I wanted to talk."

"Hello, Mr. Batto. How may I help you?"

"It's honestly amazing." He shook his head laughing "I don't see how they can't tell the difference between the two of you." Batto glanced back outside to the girls pressing their noses to the glass. They were waving at the slightly blushing Yami.

"You couldn't for a while." Yami smirked. "They're just too dense to notice."

"I wouldn't have know about you at all if you had kept your hormones to yourself while Yugi was at school. Honestly, the faculty bathroom…" Yami blushed bright red at the memory of Batto walking in on them mid-tango. He buried his head in his hands to hid it. 

That had to have been the most embarrassing experience of his undead life. They had been forced to quickly explain the whole situation, then make him promise to never tell anyone. With a threat of being sent to the Shadow Realm from Yami while viewing the Sennen eye on his forehead, he had quickly agreed.

Yami walked over to release the shutters. They rattled down to cover the now depressed faces of the girls. He could hear their whines through the glass. He shuddered. With a flash he split from Yugi.

"Hello, Mr. Batto. To what do we owe this visit?" Yugi smiled.

"I need to talk to Yami for a few minutes."

"What about, sir?"

"I think it's time that a certain two young men realize how much they care about each other instead of yelling at each other daily."

"Jounouchi and Kaiba?" Yugi blinked confused.

"Yes." Batto nodded. "I have a plan, but I am going to need Yami's specialty to make it work and appear like a fluke occurrence. 

"Specialty?" Yami was confused and his face showed it.

"Your magic."

Yami reared back to stare at the teacher in shock. "I can't just perform magic for any reason, Mr. Batto."

"I think you will agree when you hear my plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the conversation Yugi and Yami were grinning.

"See you tomorrow boys." Batto walked out the door, whistling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, Yug. Can this day get any worse?" Jou sighed as he walked toward the last class. Under his breath he sang a song by The Bangles. 

"It's just another manic Monday. 

I wish it was Sunday. 

'Cause that's my funday. 

My I don't have to runday 

It's just another manic Monday"

"Anyone have a leash? The dog's loose." An amused cold voice came from behind Jou's back.

"Why did I say anything?!" Jou felt like crying. He whirled to face his greatest antagonist "Back off, Kaiba. I have had a really bad day!"

In fact he had. First class he made a really stupid comment that had the entire class close to tears of laughter, including the teacher. Second class he realized that he had forgotten to do the fifty point assignment. He fell asleep in third hour, gaining himself yet another detention. Fourth hour he realized that he had forgotten his lunch at home, forcing him to eat cafeteria food that wasn't dead yet. Fifth hour his locker jammed causing him to wait half an hour for a portly pock-faced man to come open it. Sixth hour gained him a splitting side from having to run six laps on the track for gym. "What have I really honestly ever done to you?!" 

"Please, Kaiba, he is telling you the truth. For once, please leave him alone." Yugi gave Kaiba a look that would have caused most fan girls to fall all over themselves to do what he wished. _The eyes have the power._

//Are you sure we should be doing this, Yugi? He has had a bad day. Wouldn't Mr. Batto's plan just make it worse?//

/We have to Yami. Time is running out for the two of them. Graduation is coming up soon. I want them to be together before that./

Kaiba shrugged and walked through the classroom door without saying another word. But Yami noticed the slight change in the young man's eyes as he turned away. Jou slumped down the wall. _He is upset for some reason. Did he wish to fight with Jou? Why? Could it be for the same reason Mr. Batto said Jou fights with Kaiba?_

__

//Let's do this, love.//

"Boys, get in here. The bell is getting ready to ring. Don't make me have to mark you tardy." Mr. Batto shook his finger at both of them.

"No, sir." They both laughed and ran through the door.

The bell rang as they sat down. "Good afternoon, class. How was everyone's weekend?" Several answers cut through the room. Yugi noticed Batto looking right at him. The barely noticeable nod marked the beginning of his plan.

/Here we go, Yami. Switch./ Wine colored eyes blended to crimson. He looked up and blinked at Batto twice. It was the signal that the switch had been made. 

Batto leaned back against his desk with a smile on his face. His legs were outstretched and crossed at the ankles as he observed them. "Now I know that it is almost the end of the year for you all. For most of you, this is the end of your high school careers. Friendships have been made. Your parties have been danced at on weekends. Classmates smile as you go down the hall. But how well do you really know each other?"

The class looked around at each other blankly. "What do you mean, sir?" Ryou spoke softly, asking the question many were wondering.

"How well do you really know each other?"

"Very well, sir." A girl spoke up from the front of the room.

"Really, now? I wonder. That is why I have come up with this project."

"Project?" Jou mimicked.

"Each of you is going to draw a number from this hat." He held up a hat that looked straight out of _Harry Potter._ "There are two matching numbers, thus forming a partner pair. The assignment is to learn as much as you can about that person in order to do a five minute presentation in English about that person. A poster with pictures is required. You are also to write a poem about him or her. This is due Monday. All luck of the draw this time, boys and girls. Good luck." He began passing it around among them.

Moans came from the room as they realize yet another assignment had been given. "I hope I get you, Yug. I already know everything there is to know about you…and the other you. But, I don't think Yami would appreciate being introduced to the class that way." Jou chuckled as he whispered in who he believed to be Yugi's ear.

Yami softened his voice to match that of his lover's. "No, I don't think he would, Jou."

The hat came to sit in front of Jou. A hand reached in to draw a slip of paper. For a split second the Sennen eye blazed on his forehead, but it was masked by the hand he had laid across it while leaning on his wrist. A piece of paper floated into Jou's hand. The hat moved on to Yami. Yami noticed Seto looking around suspiciously.

/Hope we get a good number./

//Me too, love.// _Did Kaiba sense me do that? I hope he doesn't figure out what we did_.

"I have three. What did you get, Yug?"  


"Twelve."

"Aw, man!"

The hat continued moving around the room. Yami discovered that a girl named Ashley was his partner. She seemed nice enough. Jou was still searching for his.

It arrived finally to Kaiba. He glared at it as if wanting to set it on fire by just staring at it. "Now Kaiba, I know you want to object to this, but I won't let you out of it. I will fail you if you do not do this." Batto warned him. "Imagine what your investors, employees, and business partners would think about that. The big time CEO failing a class because of one little project."

Kaiba glared at him and growled softly. He knew that Batto was telling the truth. He was not a man to be intimidated. So, he reached for a number.

Again the Sennen eye flashed across the room under a concealing hand. Seto jerked his head up as he felt something tingle up his spine a second time.

"Who the heck has number three?" Jou's voice split across the room.

Kaiba glanced at the slip of paper in his hand. "Oh shit."

/Stage one complete./


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I never have and I never will. I am just a fan writer having fun. So don't sue me. All you would get is a few bucks.

Enjoy!

This chapter **rated PG (Not quite PG-13)**

Tell Me about Your Partner

Chapter 2

TigerSerenity

Jou's P.O.V

"For the heck has number three?" Jou was getting annoyed. Everyone was here today. Everyone should have a partner. There were 24 students in the class, so there were no groups of three.

Then he heard it.

"Oh, shit."

_No…no…no..no.NO Please not him. Please not him._

"Mr. Kaiba, I don't care how much wealth or power you have in this world, I will not tolerate foul language in any language in my classroom. Detention after school."

Seto growled "I have an important meeting to get to after school to which I can not be late."

"Too bad, you'll just have to call in to the office. Now what number do you have?"

"Three." Seto ground the number out between his clenched teeth.

NO! "I refuse to work with that egotistical bastard!" All the students in the class were staring at them.

"Katsuya, the same goes for you. You'll be serving detention will me today instead of Miss Basney. It was all luck of the draw. I will fail the both of you if you do not do this. Now move." Mr. Batto swung his finger to point at the empty desk next to Seto.

Seto's P.O.V.

He heard Jou grumbling under his breath as he gathered his stuff together. As he came closer the grumbling became identifiable. "As if my day could get any worse. Now I get stuck with an uncaring prick."

A pain sliced across his chest that confused him for a split second. Jou's words actually hurt. _He thinks of me like that…Jou…_

Before he could think, his words back lashed from his emotions. "Let's get going on this, mutt. It shouldn't take that long. You have a sister named Serenity, you're card is the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and you're a loser duelist. Hm…shortest presentation I'll ever do in my life." Several students snickered under their breath.

_Damn it! Why do I treat him like this! _He mentally kicked himself as he reached for his briefcase. He missed the look of pain that crossed Jou's face as it drained of color. Several people in the room, however, did.

"Kai..BA!" A dark heavy voice cut across the room. Anyone familiar with that voice instantly knew who it was. Ryou, Anzu, and Honda jerked around to stare. Mr. Batto turned to look at the standing figure, raising an eyebrow. Seto lifted his head to send a glare at the tri-color haired ex-pharaoh.

"I got it, Ya..Yug." Jou rolled his shoulders and glared at Seto. He slammed his books down onto the empty desk as he sat down in the chair.

Normal P.O.V.

/Yami, calm down./

Did you see the look on Jou's face?

/Yea…I did./

It just reminded me of the look when…A choked mental sound cut across the link as Yami remembered an event that could have turned tragic. Yami knew the instant Yugi remembered the same incident. It still haunted their shared dreams.

/Oh, god, you don't think…/

We may not have thought this plan far enough through, Yugi…

/If something goes wrong…/

He may try again.

/We will have to keep an eye on him. We have to tell Mr. Batto!/

/Yes, aibou, we do./

Jou's P.O.V

Jou turned his glare fully on the CEO. "I could say the same thing, Kaiba. You have a wonderful brother named Mokuba. Your favorite card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And you're not good enough to beat Yugi."

They heard the ex-pharaoh give a concealed laugh. "He does have a point, Kaiba." Yami smirked.

"We'll see who wins the tournament this weekend." Seto shot back, annoyed.

"Yes, we will." Yami turned back to talk to Ashley, who was blushing and giggling. Jou saw the slight change that occurred, signifying that Yugi was back in control. He saw Kaiba noticed the change as well.

"So what do I need to know, Kaiba? Unlike you, I do need to get a good grade on this. I can't pay off the teachers."

"Wrong, Jou. He knows he can't buy me off. That may work with other teachers, but not with me. Just start with the simple stuff. What's the favorite color? What's the favorite animal? Favorite food? Go from there."

"Mr. Batto, could I speak to you for a minute in private?"

"Sure, Yugi. Come outside."

Normal P.O.V.

Yugi quickly left the room. After Mr. Batto shut the door, he dove into the problem. "Mr. Batto, there's a problem that I forgot about. I can't believe I didn't even think of this." Yugi was mentally kicking himself inside of his soul room. He took a mental swipe at Yami too, causing the spirit to yelp.

"What?"

"Do you remember two years ago when Jounouchi was absent from school for two weeks, but no one ever really knew why? Everyone thought part of it was because his father died?

"Yes."

"That wasn't even half of it."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, sir, Yami and I…"

lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm

Everyone jerked when they heard Mr. Batto shout from outside the door. "What!? Why did you tell me this yesterday!?"

"Whoa, what could Yugi have said to Mr. Batto that brought out that reaction?"

"No idea. What's your favorite color, mutt."

Jou growled low in his throat, unconsciously sounding like the low rumble of a dog. Seto smirked. "Blue. And I'm not a mutt."

Jou's answer shocked Seto. _Blue…but all he ever wears is green_. "Blue. That tells me a lot. What color blue?"

Seto watched Jou's eyes cloud over. After a second Jou answered, "A deep sapphire blue." Jou jerked out of whatever dream land he was in. A slight flush came over his face that confused the CEO. "What's yours?

"Ruby red" He watched Jou give him a quizzical look from under his blond bangs.

"Really…I thought it was blue."

"No."

"Oh well. What's your favorite food?"

"Hmm…" Seto actually had to think for a minute. He actually liked several dishes. It was hard to choose just one, until he remembered the breakfast food that Mokuba and he splurged eating on several Saturdays. "Belgium waffles with citrus honey."

"Those are delicious, but I've never had them with citrus honey before. I'll have to try that."

"Mokuba makes me fix them almost every Saturday."

"Mokuba makes….wait…you cook?!" Jou gave him an incredulous look.

"Yes."

"Who would have known. The great Kaiba cooks." Jou scribbled on his paper. To Seto, it looked like chicken scratches.

"What about you?"

"I cook" Jou didn't look up from his notes.

"No, pup, I meant what is your favorite food." _Damn it! Did I just say pup?_

"Pup…" Jou jerked his head to stare at him. "That's a new one. Good old fashioned grilled steak. Medium. Rarely ever get it, though."

Mr. Batto reentered the room, slightly pale in the face. He was trying to avoid looking directly at Jou. Yugi followed close behind him. "Class, I forgot to tell you. If you wish, you can change numbers among yourselves only once. You do not have to work with that partner."

"Yes! Hey, Yug…" Jou caught something strange out of the corner of his eye. _That looked like…pain…or hurt going across Kaiba's face. What?_

"Yes, Jou?"

Well, I'm already started. I did want to know more about him…Seto "Never mind, Yug. Since we've already started, might as well finish it. Right, Kaiba?"

A look of relief or…happiness… Did I just see that for real in his eyes?

"Might as well."

"You sure, Jou?"

"Yea, Yugi, I'm sure."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Remember, you two have detention, so don't go too far."

"Yes, Mr. Batto."

lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm

Thirty minutes went by without one word between the blond and brunet. Mr. Batto was humming to the music playing from his small cd player. Both Jou and Mr. Batto jerked when a ringing sound cut through the room. They didn't realize where it was coming from until Seto pulled his laptop computer from his briefcase. He opened it with a snap.

"Yes?"

"Hey, big brother! Where are you?"

"Still at the school."

"What for?"

"His mouth got ahead of his brain for once." Jou leaned over to see the screen displaying Mokuba's face.

"Oh, hey, Jou! How are you?"

"Besides being stuck with your brother for a project and in detention…actually today has been a rather crappy day all together."

"I'm sorry, Jou. Hey! I know what will cheer you up! Kaiba Corp just developed a new game, but in order to play it you need two people. Want to come play it with me?"

"Mokuba, that game has not been tested, yet."

"Yeah, I know. But, who better to test it than Jounouchi? He will tell us the truth. If the game sucks, he'll tell us. Unlike those ass kissers downstairs."

"Mokuba!"

"Yea yea. No cursing. Please, Seto."

"Mokuba…no…no…don't look like that…oh all right." Seto sighed.

"Ha. Aren't you glad Yugi showed me how to do that?" Mokuba laughed.

"Puppy dog eyes. Seto Kaiba taken down by puppy dog eyes. Oh that's great!" Jou hooted with laughter.

"What did you call me for, Mokuba?"

"Those people from…wherever…are here for your meeting. It's supposed to start in 15 minutes."

"I'm stuck here for another half hour. Can you handle it for me?"

"Sure, Seto. All you want me to do is negotiate the building costs right?"

"Yes. We talked about it last night at dinner. Try to get them down to eight million instead of that extreme eleven million they are asking for."

"Will do, Seto. See you when you get home. Jou, come over at eight, okay?"

"Sure will, kiddo."

"See you then. Bye, big brother." The screen went blank.

"You really do have a wonderful little brother, Kaiba."

"Thank you."

Neither of them noticed the look that was being given to them over the top of a book. It was a smirk of success. "Okay, boys. See, you can make it without arguing. For that, I will let you go early."

"Yes!" Jou jumped up and grabbed his bag. "See you, Kaiba."

"Yea, see you…" The blond ran out of the room. Seto sighed. "Pup."

The smirk grew wider.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't know a lot of the personal facts about Jou's character, so if some of this is wrong, then just bare with me. I also do not know how addresses, phone numbers, and achievement tests work in Japan so I just use the American system.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I never have and I never will. I am just a fan writer having fun. So don't sue me. All you would get is a few bucks.

Enjoy!

This chapter **rated PG**

Tell Me about Your Partner

Chapter 3

TigerSerenity

Normal P.O.V.

Seto arrived home unusually early from the office. His usual arrival time wasn't until 9:30. Mokuba looked at him oddly, when he walked in at 7:15.

"You're home early, big brother."

"After that meeting there wasn't that much to do. I wanted to test that game, but since you and the mutt are going to do that for me, I didn't have to."

"Really, Seto. Is it necessary to call him a mutt?" Mokuba sighed. He had also noticed the tension that was increasingly growing between the two males. He had a suspicion as to the cause, but he would never ask his brother. He valued his skin too much. "You know he doesn't like to be called that. He hates it as much as his nickname, Moneybags, for you."

Seto just stared at Mokuba before sighing. "You wouldn't understand, Mokuba. You might want to let Mary know an extra person is going to be here for dinner. I'm going upstairs to get changed."

"Okay, Seto." _What wouldn't I understand…hmm…Maybe Yugi and Yami have some insight. I'll have to call them later._

lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm

Seto changed into a simple pair of jeans and dark red t-shirt. He looked at himself in the triple mirror in his room. The jeans fit like a glove down his legs. He wasn't happy with the shirt, however. Digging through his closet he threw shirts onto his bed.

"What are you doing, big brother?"

Seto jerked around to see Mokuba holding out a white t-shirt that had landed on his head after Seto tossed it backwards without looking. He raised his eyebrows at the amount of clothes on the bed.

"Just looking for something comfortable to wear."

"Isn't what you're wearing comfortable?"

"Yes, it is but…" Seto cut the statement off, flushed, and then whirled around to dig back through the walk-in closet.

Since when are you so worried about your appearance after work? Wait….ah ha! I'm not dumb, Seto. I share your genes, remember? I'm beginning to get the picture, big brother… Mokuba smirked. _You like Jounouchi. I was right._

Mokuba smirked. 

"Mokuba, what do I have in here that's good?"

"Grab the black shirt right there by your left hand." The smirk grew wider. "I think Jounouchi will like you in that."

"You think so? Wait! What!? How?!" Seto gaped at his brother as he again pivoted toward his brother. It was a look that very few people were allowed to see on his face.

"You're trying to impress Jounouchi. I've guessed for a while that you like him, Seto."

Seto tinted pink. "Is it too obvious?"

"Not really. Only the people that know you really well, like me or Mary will realize it."

"Thank god."

"Come here. I have an idea." The smirk turned into an evil grin.

Seto's face turned scared.

lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm

He stared at himself in the mirror for minutes after Mokuba left the room. He was amazed at what a little eyeliner and moisturized lip gloss could do.

I wonder what Jounouchi will think. Man, Seto…when did you get this bad? Damn it, why does he have to hate me so much? Everyone seems to hate me, except Mokuba. Am I doomed to really be alone? If there really is Egyptian gods, and I really am the reincarnated Seth, please let me find the courage to talk to Jounouchi.

He sighed and left his room after shutting off the lights. _People may think I can pay for anything, but even I have an electric bill._

Thinking to get some more research done he went into his study, turning on the laptop computer perched on his mahogany desk. He paused to look around the serene office. The leather black couch looked inviting next to the book filled shelves, but he ignored its gentle pull of invitation. Paintings and freshly watered plants were placed in strategic places around the room to add color. His maid had bustled in right after him to light the aromatherapy candles lining the low table. Their sweet smell soon filled the room. He sat down at the computer and stared at the screen.

And stared.

And stared. Seto growled softly when a face began to form in front of his eyes. _Damn mutt! Stay out of my mind. I'm envisioning you in the day now. You already occupy my dreams...my fantasies. This project…I'm supposed to get to know you. Now that I think about it…I really don't know all that much about you._

Curiosity finally got the better of him. "Damn it!" He glanced at the clock. He still have ten minutes before Jou was scheduled to arrive.

Fingers finally flew over the keyboard. In less than a minute he had hacked into the school's database. **Enter Student Name** flashed across the screen.

**Jounouchi, Katsuya**

Records appeared on the screen. A bright smiling face was in the corner, with the blonde hair appearing semi-tamed. His eyes seemed to sparkle like clear polished amber. Seto's eyes widened in shock as he read over parts of the information.

Personal Info:

Name: Jounouchi, Katsuya

DOB: June 19, 1986

Address: 108 S. Hanna St. Apt. 3A

Telephone: unknown

Parents/Guardians: Both deceased, no guardian

Siblings: Jounouchi, Serenity

Doctor: Hwang

Dentist: Sagara

Emergency contact: Mutou, Sugoroku Turtle Game Shop (767)-132-9756

Medical history:

No allergies. Several broken bones, strains, and cuts over the years. No known operations.

Severe trauma at 13 from unknown source led to extended stay in Domino hospital. He blamed it on a fall down apartment stairwell, but injuries and mental trauma were inconsistent with this statement. Further police investigation found no evidence. Occasion pain with back if under long amounts of stress or exercise as a result.

Academic history:

Status: Senior

Advisor: Batto

Previous semester GPA: 3.7 of 4.0

Cumulative GPA: 3.87 of 4.0

Class status: 19 of 157

Achievement Score: 1750 of 1900

Fall 2004 - Will be attending Domino University

Principal's Notes:

**High risk. **After death of father two years ago his grades have improved dramatically. Our belief of paternal abuse was never confirmed, even after private police investigation. Many staff members blame this for most of his past severe bruises and lacerations, although he stated they were from street fights or accidents. This abuse is believed to be the case of the severe emotional and physical trauma at age 13.

A failed suicide attempt two years ago was confirmed by Mutou, Yugi. He apparently took an overdose of some medicated drug belonging to his father, but was rushed to the hospital in time. He stayed in the hospital under observation for two weeks.

Support from staff and counselors must be given to ensure Jounouchi's continued improvement. His friendships seem to have helped with his attitude and behavior. His success as a Duel Monsters duelist also seems to be helping.

He is still a troublemaking jokester that occasionally gets into fights - mainly with one Kaiba, Seto. The reason for this is unknown.

lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm

Seto reread several lines. _Belief of paternal abuse…police investigation…severe emotional and physical trauma at age 13...A failed suicide attempt …What really happened to him!? Katsuya…what have you been going through? Oh, my puppy…_

_I've just been adding to all of his problems and pain… _"Katsuya." _Your not as stupid as I say you are either. You have a 3.87 GPA. You sure don't act like it though. I see you did get into the university. You were worried about that. Is your stupidity just an act that you put on for the others? Are you doing to opposite of me? You show happiness while I show nothing._

Seto was brought out of his thoughts by a black head sticking itself around the corner. "Hey, Seto. Jou's here. He's coming up the drive now."

"Thanks, Mokuba. I will wait a few minutes before coming down."

"You look good, Seto."

"You really think so?" Seto shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah. Do you doubt the skill of your own brother?"

"No."

"Then let's get this party rolling. When you come down, we should be in the game room getting ready to start."

"See you there."

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it Mary!" Mokuba hollered as he ran down the hallways and the stairs to the front door. He was gasping for air when he pulled open the door. "Wow."

Jou shifted. "All I did was change clothes."

"And change clothes you did. You look great, Jou!"

The blond hand changed into a dark blue t-shirt that fit snuggly to his torso. The black pants looked painted onto his legs. His hair was shiny, freshly washed. His bangs still hung in his eyes. "Ready to get walloped, kid?"

"Ha. We'll see who gets creamed." Mokuba snorted at his internal joke. _Seto just might…_

"Which was is the game room, again? I always get lost in this place."

"Yea…it is a little big. I still get lost occasionally in the room we don't go in a lot."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Here we are."

"Whoa! There's even more stuff here that I remember."

"We got some new stuff a few months ago. I was getting sick of a tan couch, so I asked Seto if I could redocorate the room. He agreed. This was the result."

"I bet you he flipped. A black couch. Black and white tile. Red rug and recliner. Huge flat screen TV. Every game created to date. Every game system created to date. It that a Nintendo? Like the first ever Nintendo? Man, I haven't seen one of those in ages." He bent over to get a closer look at the game.

He didn't hear the great intake of breath as a tall brunet turned into the room. Eyes instantly went to the bent over rear swinging in the air. Mokuba stifled a giggle behind his hand at the look of shock on his brother's face.

"Speaking of your brother…where is he? Still at Kaiba Corp?"

"Right…" The voice cracked, causing Seto to flush…"here."

Jounouchi whirled around, not remembering that he was bent over from the waist. He feet caught together, sending him to the floor on his rear. "Ow! Mokuba couldn't you have bought softer tile?" He rubbed at his abused tush, not noticing the eyes focused on following the movement.

Mokuba stifled another giggle. He was having too much fun, and the visit had only started.

Jou looked up for a second time. His eyes widened at the sight of the brunet standing in front of him. "Hi…"

"Good evening."

Damn…why does he have to be dressed like that? The black brings out the sapphire in his eyes. Is that eyeliner…that just adds to the effect. I could fall into those eyes.

"Jou. Jou. Jounouchi!" Mokuba poked the blond in the side to get his attention. Really all he wanted to do was bust out laughing. _The two idiots like each other but are too stubborn to do anything about it._ "Seto told me that you are doing a project together. If you need any real secrets, just ask me. I know a few good ones."

Jou smiled. Even Mokuba was impressed at how the look changed his face. "Thanks, Mokuba."

_He is handsome. Nice choice, Seto._ "You're welcome. Ready to get beaten?"

"Bring it on."


End file.
